because of some weird reasons
by nishanightray
Summary: Crea laughed happily. "But it's actually a good sign, you know?" he said. "Actually, Si-tan is the type to bully the people he likes. He just can't leave the president alone…" He looked like he wanted to add something, but couldn't as Sion grabbed his head with his hands and started crushing it with all his might. / Gakuen!AU; Sion (Ross) x Alba, shounen-ai.


**Pairing:** Sion (Ross) x Alba

**Warning:** gakuen!au; Ross' real name, Sion, is used; shounen-ai scenes are present.

**Disclaimer:** Senyuu and its characters belong to Robinson Haruhara; I only own this story.

* * *

**[Because of some weird reasons, he just couldn't leave him alone]**

At the end of April, the hotness in the classroom was moist and sweltering, not passing a breath of fresh air.

Sion let out an extremely annoyed grunt and cursed softly against Crea and the damned shutters his friend had broken. Because of them, the sun penetrating from the window hit him right in his face and forced him to close his eyes. He couldn't even see the blackboard, let alone follow the lesson, so he just gave up –school would end in a month and he didn't really need to take notes, so he put down his reading glasses and placed them neatly in their case.

Supporting himself with an elbow, he put his cheek on the palm of his hand and looked at the blinding blue sky. Almost at once, the image of the Student Council's room appeared in his mind. He wondered what the president was doing right then –probably he was flooded by all the work others should have been doing, as always.

The first impression Sion had of the president wasn't positive… at all.

Alba was weak, stupid, and easily let others take advantage of him; he let them dump on him all the responsibilities and often had to do everything by himself; he was messy and clumsy and continuously slipped on papers left on the ground or hit furniture's edges and got hurt (after only five minutes beside him, Sion seriously wondered how the hell he managed to survive to his sixteen's). He was disgustingly kind and didn't refuse to help anyone, just like a hero, even though he wasn't all that brilliant and no matter how many long it would take to finish everything. He often forced Shion to take care of him. And when he smiled in that pure, naïve way, the desire of hugging him tight became almost unbearable.

Alba was everything Sion hated in a person, but because of some weird reasons he couldn't leave him alone.

When the bell rang, putting an end to lessons, Sion was so lost in his own thoughts that he barely noticed. But then Crea decided to turn, speak in hos loud voice and ruin his peace.

"Shi-tan, your copybook's blanker than mine! Even you couldn't understand what was written on the board, right?" he claimed, laughing, and Sion frowned.

"Just kidding, just kidding," Crea reassured him, "I know that your grades are fantastic even though your books are almost covered in dust. I wondered how you can do it… perhaps do you ask the president for private less—Ouch!" Crea interrupted himself, pained as Sion slapped him full force on the cheek.

"Bullshit. I'm just not as stupid as you or Foyfoy." Sion moved his chair, stood up and began picking up his things, apparently without any remorse for the red mark he had had left on his friend's face. Crea was still massaging his cheek, pouting and tearing up a bit, when Foyfoy approached them.

"Someone called me? I heard my name from here," he said, stopping before Crea's desk.

"Yeah. Si-tan was reminding us how our grades will probably go down like Titanic this year too," Crea answered him. Foyfoy didn't looked offended and simply nodded: it was true that their grades were normally very low, and anyway they were used to Sion's malignity.

Meanwhile, Sion had finished putting away his things; he took up his bag and said, "Today I have some things to take care of, so go back alone, Crea."

Crea's expression went from a pout to a stupidly amused smile which wasn't good at all.

"Oh, yeah, run to your president. I'm fine with it," he mocked him. Sion clucked his tongue, annoyed, but decided to ignore him and started walking towards the door.

"Poor Alba… Sion is particularly bad with him" said Foyfoy sighing. "He must be a saint to bear with it, since it looks like Sion really likes to pick on him."

Crea laughed happily. "But it's actually a good sign, you know?" he said. "Actually, Si-tan is the type to bully the people he likes. He just can't leave the president alone…" He looked like he wanted to add something, but couldn't as Sion grabbed his head with his hands and started crushing it with all his might.

"What were you saying, Crea? Something stupid, right? You don't need to continue, right?"

"Ouch, ouch, ouch! Si-tan, enough, enough, you'll crush my brain!"

"Oh, but there's no danger in that, is there? No need to worry about losing things you never had in the first place, Crea."

"Si-taaan, my head hurts, it huuurts!"

Foyfoy simply watched the two guys' bickering and sighed, exasperated because he had already witnessed that scene many and many times since he had been put in their class. Was that Sion's way to show love, too? It was something so absurd, only Crea could've thought that. After all, it really looked like Sion was going to kill him.

xxx

Alba let his head fall on his arms and rubbed his cheek against the fresh surface of the desk. It was extremely hot that day, and the sun's rays hit him right on the nape. His hazelnut eyes wandered for a bit around the desert room, then looked at the high pile of papers placed beside him –all the other members of the Student Council had left early, saying that they had club activities or homework to do, and left him with a mountain of work, as it often happened.

Alba took one paper and looked at it without understand anything: in his flushed mind, alphabets and numbers were all the same, and looked like they could leave the paper anytime to attack him, strangle him with their black curves.

"President?" Alba had to blink a couple of times for his illusions to disappear. When he came back to reality, the guy who had just appeared on the door passed a hand through his black hair and clucked his tongue. He looked bored, in a terrible mood, and even though he felt it was dangerous, Alba tried to give a smile.

"S-Sion. Why are you here? I didn't know you'd come" he said. Sion rolled his eyes: he had gone there every day of every week of the last three months, nonetheless Alba always greeted him like his coming was news (he didn't know if that naivety was real or pretended, anyway it got under his skin). He closed the sliding door, not caring about the noise it made when it slammed on the wall, put his bag down and walked to the desk; he leaned on Alba's shoulders and examined the papers.

"Eh- this looks too difficult for someone like you, president. Are you sure you get it all?" he said.

He couldn't hold back a smile when he saw Alba's cheeks rapidly taking color.

"What do you mean, _someone like me_?! I'm perfectly able to do it!"

"Really, now? You don't need to lie, president, we all know your Q.I. is limited. I'm not even sure you did learn to count up to ten…"

"I _can_ count up to ten and more, for your information!" Alba's voice raised up, as it always happened when he felt uneasy. They had been talking for merely three minutes, and he already looked like he wanted to bang his head on the desk; Sion grinned, thinking about how very little it took to upset him, how silly and sincere he was. On a second thought, there was no way he was pretending: Alba was completely transparent, contrary to him.

Without any comment, Sion spied the papers and noticed with relief that it'd be a quick job: they were mostly counts regarding club's budgets, and Math was one of his strong points. He grabbed a pen and a pack of papers, then walked up to a chair and sat behind Alba's back, with his legs crossed. He pushed up his glasses on his nose and looked up smiling when he noticed Alba staring at him.

"President, I know I'm incredibly attractive, but I'd like you to focus on your job rather than me. For that we have a lot of time later, if you can finish everything, alright?" His grin only grew wider when Alba turned around quickly, flushed and embarrassed after picking up his allusion.

"N-no, t-thanks!" he, glaring at the paper he held in his hands. Sion couldn't stop smiling as he imagined how much Alba was shaken just by feeling his eyes on him.

xxx

Sion didn't know how much time had already passed, but he could tell that the amount of papers left had visibly reduced. He was pretty quick, he calculated all the costs in his mind and wrote down only the results, neatly; soon he found himself empty-handed and had to stand up to get some more papers to complete. He got closer to Alba, who was apparently too focused on his work to notice: he wasn't particularly good at arithmetic, nor he was as quick-witted as Sion, but surely he was hardworking.

Right then, looking at him from behind, Sion noticed that Alba had his brown hair tied in a little ponytail, fastened by a pink hair clip with a rhinestones strawberry. He couldn't help but laugh.

"Wow, nice clip. I think it's very fashionable nowadays… between primary school's girls" he mocked him, lightly pulling on his hair. "I didn't know you had such tastes, president."

Alba jumped, taken aback by his sudden closeness, and instinctively brought his hands to his nape.

"E-eh—no, it's not mine! Ruki gave it to me, I couldn't say no or else she'd cry, so…" he mumbled, visibly embarrassed. Sion knew who he was talking about: Ruki was indeed a fifth's grade girl, other than the daughter of some neighbors of Alba, and was very attached to him, so much that she didn't lose chance to pester him. He was easily targeted even by children.

While Alba still tried to find words to defend himself, Shion's eyes glanced at his reddened, sweaty neck; the sight of something which was usually hidden seemed delicious, to the point of wanting to bite the now naked skin. And the more Alba talked, the more Sion wanted him to shut up.

So he grabbed his chin in his fingers and holding him still he moved, off-handed and kinda rushed, to place his lips on the other's neck; as his tongue slowly caressed the hot skin, Alba shivered and squeezed his eyes, letting out a surprised moan. His bewilderment quickly became embarrassment as Shion started kissing hungrily his neck, slowly reaching towards his chin.

"W-we are at school" Alba said the first thing that came up to his mind, the most obvious one. Three months had already passed since they had started dating (which they didn't tell anyone, even if Sion suspected that Crea knew anyway: his childhood friend knew him more than he wanted to admit), and Alba still wasn't used to being touched by him, but his reproaches sounded weak and not convincing at all.

"Shion… ah… h-hey!" Alba shivered again as Sion slipped a hand under his shirt.

"Can't I?" He stopped, frowning, and stared at him. Alba gulped and, if possible, blushed even more. They stood like that for a while, still and silent, and Sion was starting to lose his already little patience when Alba finally nodded.

"O-okay. But only for a while" he said, arching back a little to give him more openings. Sion resumed kissing his neck, trailing down to his collarbone, which was salty with sweat, and then up to the Adam's apple, to the chin and finally the lips.

At first they only brushed lips, Sion wanted to do more but his glasses were in the way; snorting, he removed them and moved to put them away, but Alba instinctively grabbed his gakuran to bring him closer again and crushed their mouths together. Sion was surprised by the abrupt action –it was weird how Alba was always doubtful at first but could get so enterprising a couple of minutes later- but happily complied, letting his own tongue run into the other's mouth. Sion's hands slipped under Alba's shirt, making him jump slightly, and his fingers pressed burningly on his hips.

When they separated, the temperature was so high that the room could be an oven.

Alba leaned his forehead on Shon's shoulder, trying to regain his breath. He was blushing from his toes to the tip of his ears, and Sion thought it was unbearably cute. He really wanted to do more, so much that his entire body ached, but then he happened to glance at the clock on the wall.

"Time's up" he muttered, thoughtlessly running his fingers in the brown hair, freeing them from the clip. Hearing those words from him, Alba seemed to recover and pushed him away.

"Ah, yeah. Uhm. We should hurry." He coughed to clear up his throat, his voice rougher than usual.

"Yeah" Sion said, and an extremely embarrassing silence fell between them as they resumed their work.

xxx

At the exact point where their ways divided, there was an open parking lot, from which it was possible to watch a breathtaking view of the city; they saw it every day, since they had to pass across the car park on their way home from school, but Alba was always astounded.

He leaned on the stone bulwark and watched in awe as the sun set on the sea, leaving a glittering wake on the waves. Even Sion stopped to watch, but he really wasn't interested in the panorama. After a while, Alba's ears and nape reddened, as he could literally feel his eyes stare at his back, and only then Sion realized what he was doing. He quickly lowered his gaze and shook his head,.

"Well, president, here I go. Try not to lean in too much, if you crash from up here it wouldn't be a nice view, not to mention the environmental pollution you'd cause by making your body decomposing" he said, casual as if he was talking about weather.

"You're so mean!" Alba yelled, nonetheless he couldn't help but distance himself from the bulwark, as if he'd just suddenly noticed how high and dangerous it was.

Sion shrugged and grinned sloppily, he was pretty tired. He started to walk away, but after only a few step Alba called him back.

"U-uhm, Sion" he said, "thank you for today."

Sion raised a hand and gestured that there was no need, and continued walking, but it wasn't the end.

"Sion" Alba called again, nervous. Sion sighed, stopped and turned around.

"What…" he interrupted himself. Alba looked like he wanted to say something, but for some reasons words got stuck in his throat. It was nerve-wrecking to only watch him, and he was tired and had very little patience, yet Sion waited for him to continue.

After a few minutes, Alba took a deep breath.

"Today, uhm, my mother said she'll be late, so I wondered" he whispered, his voice almost inaudible, "if you would, by chance… come over at my house… if you want to." His face turned impossibly redder, nearly purple-colored.

And the worst thing was, Siion feared that he might have looked the same.

_Ah, really… how can I leave him alone?_

* * *

**n/A:** Hello! It's passed a while since the last time I wrote about Senyuu. I know that Haruhara had drawn something like this, which was made into an oav (I think), and I'm aching to read/watch it :c

Yesterday I woke up thinking about a scholastic alternate-universe... so that's it: in this story, Sion (Ross), Crea, Foyfoy and Alba are perfectly normal students and go to a normal high school in Tokyo. They're all second years, and Sion, Crea and Foyfoy are even in the same class; also, Alba is the Student Council's president. Sion and Alba are already in a relationship because I craved for some fluff between them :D

Hope you liked it, and maybe review? ;)

kisses,

nisha.

P.s. If using Ross' real name sounds weird to you, I'd like to say that it sounded to me even weirder to use 'Ross' since it's a made-up name. I mean, in a scholastic!au like this Sion wouldn't need to use a fake name, would he? That's what I thought, but since I don't know what you might think I believed it was better to say it.


End file.
